


Hot like 'Wow'!

by XCookiesXFreakX



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Dirty Play, Dirty Tallking, F/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCookiesXFreakX/pseuds/XCookiesXFreakX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader comes back from a walk with Naruto and Sakura and proceeds to masturbate in her and Kakashi's shared house, mostly shower. He never forced her to have sex with him but she craves for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot like 'Wow'!

'God, he’s so hot…like wow…You know you make me blush. You got a body that’s hot like wow~’ You kept singing under your breath while being out shopping with Naruto and Sakura.The two had invited you out for some ramen and to buy some new things, like shuriken, paper bombs and new scrolls.So, while you kept window shopping, you glanced at the two chatting besides you.Mostly Naruto rumbling on and on about god knows what and Sakura keep her anger under control.

Those two had really grow up in your eyes and they were growing adults now. Hah, rather cute too.Anyway, you’ve been dating their sensei for a year by now and you weren’t sure how much you could handle not having the grey haired male pound you into your mattress.Of course, you guys shared cuddles, kisses and hugs, just like the other couples but you craved and needed more friction then that.

Sighing, your little daydreaming was when Naruto yelled at you that you guys arrived at your apartment.So,with a wave of your hand and a little smile, you bid them farewall and walk into the comfort of your small but rather spacious apartment, stripping your clothes off and walk into the shower while resting the shopping bags against the bed.

“Ah,this is better.”You moaned out while letting the cold water of the shower wash away your worries and relax you. Of course, being around the male was enough to stress you out and just the thought of doing him in this shower was making your lower stomach become rather hot and uncomfortable.So with a quick glance out the shower door and yelling the males name, without a reply back, you grinned and lean against the checkered wall and rub your breasts.

Just thinking about how it would feel to have the grey haired male carress and suck on them, leaving dark bruises and whisper huskily in your ear that you were his and his alone before he would flip you over and pound you into the wall with such force, you knew you wouldn’t walk straight.

The pads of your fingers got closer to your aching core, rubbing the folds rather uneasy only to bit your lower lip and shift around, moaning your lovers name louder and louder until your knees buckled under you, making you slide to your bottom and thrust your fingers in and out of your aching warmth, whimpering and gasp for air.

“S-shit..Kakashi..Kaka—ahhh~…shi!”Crying outloud once your climax shook all your body, your eyelids drooped rather lazily only to yelp being suddenly tugged up to stare in the face on the man you love.And boy did he look rather amused.His usual and trademark mask was on while a smirk was evident through the material.

“What are you doing, [Name]? Starting the fun without me?”He asked rather angrily, grabbing your breasts with his cold hands, pinching the nipples in between his thumb and forefinger while nuzzling his face in the crook of your neck.his breath sending pleasuring chills down your already turned on body making you mewl out for more and grip his shoulders for support.

When did he even undress himself?”What a dirty girl you are [Name].” His voice got more huskier while eh rubbed the tip of his hardening length against your entrance making you squirm and tug on his hair, demanding he better took you right then and there or you would punish him for a while.”Geez, keep it low…We have neighbors.Anyway, you are such a klutz…I always hinted I want to have sex with you.You never got my hints, anyway.”He admitted shamelessly while you were processing his words, pursing your lips only to squeal out in delight once his length penetreated your entrance, making you arch your back like you were offering yourself to him. Which you were.

“Shit, [Name]..Y-you are so ughh…tight and wet…Were you really this desperate”He asks while kissing the side of your neck, making enough marks to show the others you were his and his alone.On top of that you mark him once a while when you find the strenght to stop screaming his name out loud for the gods above to hear.”Yessss.Oh dear god, Kakashi! Yes,I am this hot and wet only for you!” You cry out only to buck against his insane thrusts, taking more of his length deeper inside of you, until you feel it poke the wall of your womb making you yelp and cry out his name.

His hands move to grip your hips, blunt nails digging into the soft skin while his mouth attaches to yours, mixing your tongues together in an erotic dance while your hands move to grip the back of his neck and leave crescent shapes on his back, enough to leave him wince once in a while in stretching.

“I am close…Please,please…Give it to me,Kakashi!” You practically howl out while feeling the familiar bubble of pleasure form in your lower stomach, your eyes close in anticipation while feeling your sweat mixed with water run down your bodies making you cry out once his seed spill inside you.And of course, he groans your anme out loud with an animalistic growl, keeping on thrusting some more until he was entirely sure that all his seed was plunged deep inside of you.

Settling you down, you wobble only to lean against his chest for support and pant, trying to recover from the intense orgasm only to grab his still hard length and pump it a few times in your hand only to lick your lips and wink, walking past him and giggle while calling out for him in a sluty manner.

“C’mon, sensei.Show me those skills that made you famous~”You chime in only to laugh once he is rather quick to join you on your bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Kakashi was one of my favorite sensei but then..I didn't like anyone else..And I stopped watching Naruto Shippuden after Sasori and the other Akatsuki members were killed..They killed my fangirl dreams too...


End file.
